medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
The True Monster
The True Monster is the second episode of Medieval Cop (Season 1). Overview Dregg is back and he is more sarcastic and depressed than ever. In this episode, he must solve the death of Professor Wordsworth before his self-proclaimed rival, Polly. Summary The episode starts with Ina and Mina, Dregg's niece and nephew, discussing the death of Dregg, who is sick in bed with the flu. After much bemoaning of the miseries of life, Dregg eventually comes downstairs, and the twins are reprimanded by their mother, Cayla, for suggesting that he went to Hell. Suddenly, Tira arrives, interrupting their conversation, and drags Dregg out the door, saying that something big came up. The scene switches to Morty's Restaurant, where Polly is working on the case that Tira mentioned to Dregg. Buldark, the Captain of the Army, is fighting the criminal, and several soldiers are also present. Tira and Dregg come running in and inadvertently slam into Polly. Polly and Tira start to bicker while Dregg gets background information about the case. Apparently, something was terrorizing the restaurant, and soldiers were called in when the local authority was unable to handle the problem. After speaking with all the soldiers, Dregg calms Polly and Tira down, and they discuss the case. Dregg has concluded that the criminal was non-human, and probably had monstrous strength. Just then, Buldark returns with the culprit - a dragon. The Captain says that the dragon will need to be put down, since it killed a person. However, King Frake and Counselor Icelot arrive, and Polly reveals that, in order to make Rightia seem like a civilized nation, he wants to hold a court proceeding for the dragon - hence, he called the king. Dregg and Buldark think that the idea is insane, but Frake readily agrees and wants the court to be held that very afternoon. Icelot and the King depart along with the arrested dragon, leaving the cops and Captain Buldark behind. The three police officers start talking about the court case, and Polly says that because he is representing it, he wants Dregg and Tira to be his assistants, then he leaves. They both loathe the proposal, and Tira leaves to go to the court, telling Dregg to look for evidence about the case. After finding all the evidence in the area, Dregg and Buldark realize that something is off - the dragon only attacked one person, even though there were many other people in the restaurant, and exhibited other abnormal behavior. Buldark tells Dregg the rest of what he knows - the deceased person was Liol Wordsworth, a professor at Rightia University, and at some point during his birthday party, he went to the bathroom and never returned. Later, several of his students saw the dragon and escaped without him. Since the body was covered with cuts, everyone assumed that the dragon was the culprit. Suddenly, Polly returns to retrieve his locket, and is annoyed that Dregg and Buldark are interfering in his case. He tries to stop Dregg from continuing to work, but Dregg, who found the locket while investigating, threatens to tell Polly's wife how much he spent on it. Because Dregg believes that there is something fishy about the case, he wants to look for more evidence inside. However, Polly is still convinced that the dragon is the criminal, and says that if Dregg can't prove that there are inconsistencies in the case, he must give the locket back. Dregg accepts, and the two officers enter a Medieval Debate. Dregg is victorious, and Polly reluctantly allows him to search the inner areas. Forgetting his locket, Polly departs for the court, and Dregg continues his investigation. Upon entering the men's bathroom, he sees Wordsworth's body along with the three students - Tride, Mila, and Crowal - that were with him. After questioning them, however, Dregg does not find any information that would help the dragon. Suddenly, a soldier arrives with an urgent message to come to the court, as the trial is about to begin. Dregg abruptly collapses from exhaustion, and has hallucinations about cherries and tomatoes. Vilrole arrives, and wakes him up with a special medicine that clears Dregg's nose. Noticing the strong smell of tomatoes, he realizes who the killer is. He leaves for the court with Tride and tells Buldark to search the women's bathroom. Polly is in the court, speaking to the King's four councillors. When he finally finishes his speech, all four pronounce the dragon guilty. Frake is about to conclude the trial, when Dregg and Tride come rushing in. However, Frake and the councillors say that the court proceeding is already over, when Sir Lore suddenly changes his vote to not guilty, stating that if Rightia is supposed to be a civilized country, they cannot ignore new evidence about the case. Madam Raven agrees, and Dregg is allowed to present his evidence to the remaining councillors, Eisen and Abbott. Dregg gathers all the witnesses and waits for Buldark to return. When the captain arrives, he explains the new information - there was a hidden chamber in the bathroom, and Wordsworth was actually the owner of the restaurant. Dregg walks up to the dragon and pets it, revealing that it was Wordsworth's pet, hence it was incapable of harming anyone. However, Sir Eisen speaks up and says that Dregg's understanding of the situation is mere speculation. Tride was the one who saw the dragon coming out of the men's bathroom, and Eisen claims that this means the dragon is guilty. But Dregg asserts that since Tride fell upside down, he saw everything backwards, and the dragon actually came out of his secret chamber in the women's bathroom. Now that the dragon's innocence has been proven, Dregg must identify the true murderer. He begins a cross-examination of all three witnesses through a Medieval Debate. Near the end of the cross-examination, Dregg asks the three students what flavor the cake at the party was. Tride and Mila answer cherry, but Crowal claims it tasted like tomatoes. Buldark brings the cake in, and Polly tastes it. The cake is tomato flavored, and Crowal believes he is off the hook, but Dregg suddenly accuses him of being the murderer. Everyone is surprised, but when Buldark searches inside the cake, a bottle of tomato ketchup is revealed. Dregg says that Crowal used the bottle to murder Wordsworth, and then hid the rest inside the cake. This caused the flavor to change from cherry to tomato. Crowal is desperate, and claims that there is no way to prove that the cake was cherry flavored before the murder. Dregg walks up to Tride, who still has the remains of his cake from when he fell on it before the murder. The cake on him is indeed cherry flavored. Trapped, Crowal finally confesses that he murdered Professor Wordsworth. He reveals that at the Rightia University, certain students are failed for no reason in order to scare the others into studying. Crowal did not know about this before the murder, so he followed Wordsworth to the bathroom during the party to ask for an explanation of his failing grades. Wordsworth then told him about the system, shocking and angering Crowal. Then, as Crowal was leaving the bathroom, he saw the dragon, and took advantage of the situation to murder the professor, knowing that the dragon would take the blame. With this confession, Crowal is arrested and the trial ends. Later, Dregg is seen once again in his bed, chastised by Cayla for running around while he was sick. Vilrole, Cayla and Dregg discuss the murder, and the subject turns to the dragon. Dregg doesn't know what became of it, as he returned home immediately after finding the criminal. Suddenly, Polly arrives, and Vilrole and Cayla leave the room as he talks to Dregg. They wonder whether either of them would ever have murdered someone for the same reason as Crowal. Dregg assures Polly that Polly is a good person at heart, and would never gone that far. Out of the blue, the two officers hear a fierce roar downstairs. The dragon all of a sudden lands in the middle of Dregg's room, and Polly explains that after the court was adjourned, King Frake wanted to have a trial run for dragons as pets. Dregg, of course, was chosen as the first owner. With a chuckle, Polly leaves the dragon alone with Dregg, who promptly falls asleep. The scene switches to a location inside the palace, where an incognito person is waiting to meet with someone. Then, Eva arrives,and the mysterious stranger complains that she doesn't have to hide her identity in order to infiltrate Rightia. Eva reveals that she is actually the lieutenant general for the Balboa Kingdom. The mysterious person says that Eva should proceed with her part of the plan - to capture Princess Sarah. Characters Cops * Dregg Moriss * Tira Lawford * Polly Abbott Yale Family * Cayla Yale * Ina Yale * Mina Yale * Vilrole Yale Suspects * Tride Evergreen * Mila Kraven * Crowal Sheperd Councillors * Sir Lore * Sir Eisen * Madam Raven * Sir Abbott Other Notable Characters * Captain Buldark * King Frake * Counselor Icelot * Liol Wordsworth (deceased) * Mr. Snuggles Misc. * Princess Sarah (mentioned) Walkthrough Category:Episodes Category:Medieval Cop Category:Walkthrough